Variations
by nikita2108
Summary: A story of Carolines past, present and future. contains alot of stefan/caroline/damon. Pairings CxS, CxD, BxJ, SxK, ExT.
1. Prologue

**Variations**

**Prologue**

**Ok so this is a new story I have been thinking about for a while, this first bit will be rather short but depending on how it goes down I hope to have the next instalment up by Wednesday. **

My name is Caroline Forbes; just over 5 years ago something happened that would change my life forever. After just turning 18 I was suffocated to death and transitioned into a vampire.

Before the events of that night I was a firm believer that monsters like me only existed in people's nightmares and make believe. I hate myself and what I have become.

After my transition I left my birth town Mystic Falls a small town in Virginia. I left my friends and family I wasn't the Caroline they knew anymore. My life ended that night so I decided to leave a note suggesting I had committed suicide. I knew it would break my mother's heart but I was a monster now. Her Caroline really was dead.

My note read;

Mom,

I can't do this anymore, I can't live this life.

I am so sorry.

I love you always

Caroline xx

There was so much more I wanted to say but she wouldn't understand, nobody would.

I travelled around for some time before settling in a Boise, Idaho. I didn't make friends, I didn't talk to people, and I barely left the house. I refused to let the monster within me win. I never killed anybody.

I dyed my hair red to attempt to change my identity. Soon missing persons posters where appearing, my face was on the news and in the papers. After about 6 months it all stopped and I knew my mother had given up hope.

After a while I didn't feel like a vampire anymore, I felt love for my friends and family, I missed them, I was fighting my internal monster and I was winning. This feeling washed over me about 2 years ago and since then I have been taking blood bags from the local hospital to survive on.

I began socialising; I even took a part time doing the late shift in a gas station. It sucked not being able to go out during the day but after a while it became second nature. I was out with a few work associates one evening and that's when it hit me. I wanted to go home; I wanted to go back to Mystic Falls.

I began saving money from my job for a flight. Sure I could just compel myself a first class but if there was one thing I had held onto through this whole ordeal it was my integrity and I wasn't about to lose it.

After about 6 month I finally had enough to make the long flight. The only night time flight was 3 days later and would get me into Virginia for 4.15 am, I booked a hotel room knowing I wouldn't make it into Mystic Falls before sunrise.

Once I arrived in Virginia, I went straight to my hotel to get some sleep. Waking at around 2, I had a blood bag and a shower. I spent a long time getting myself ready I wanted to perfect I wanted to look like the old me, the Caroline they knew. Well with red hair of course, the colour had really grown on me.

I took a bus to Mystic Falls as soon as it was dark and that's what got me to this point sitting outside the boarding house waiting for somebody to arrive. I was about to give up hope when Stefan arrived looking exactly the same as he had when I left.

He simply stared at me before speaking up.

"Caroline?"

**So I am going to leave it there as it is only an introduction. Love to know what you think. Reviews always welcome good or bad!**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Variations **

**Chapter 1**

**So I'm really excited about this story for some reason so I hope you guys like it too. **

"Hi Stefan so you're probably wondering why…" he cut her off with a hug.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave? Everyone was so worried about you! They all think your dead. Wait a minute, Caroline when did you turn?"

"I don't know what you mean" she said as innocently as possible knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"You know what I mean, when did you become a vampire?"

"Stefan" she was panicking now "you are so silly sometimes. Vampires aren't real you have watched too many films my friend"

"Caroline I'm a vampire!" Stefan stated bluntly.

Caroline had no response to this. What could she say? She just found out her best friends boyfriend was a vampire. Caroline slumped to the step and began to cry.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you" Stefan said his voice full of concern as he sat on the step beside her.

"You haven't upset me" she managed between sobs. "It's just, I have spent the last 5 years of my life petrified and on my own feeling like a freak, I left my family and my friends and for what? If I had of just told somebody, I could have stayed here. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Come inside and we will talk, I will tell you everything I promise"

Caroline followed Stefan into the boarding house to see that it hadn't changed. Noticing two empty whisky glasses she figured Damon was still around. She wondered what he thought about his brother being a vampire. As she sat down Stefan walked over to the bar table and poured them a glass of bourbon each.

Stefan looked very nervous as he began to speak, "well I have been a vampire since 1864, I was turned by a woman named Katherine, I loved her so much and she said it was the only way we could be together. Turns out she compelled me to love her and to drink her blood. When I died trying to save her life I came back as a vampire, Katherine disappeared after that and I became a really bad person. I was all alone and I became a ripper, I killed a lot of people before a vampire named Lexi took me under her wing and showed me how to control my urges. What's your story?" Stefan asked feeling slightly lighter after telling Caroline his story.

"Well, I was in the hospital and a carbon copy of Elena who said her name was Katherine actually" Stefan acknowledged her to say it was the same Katherine and urged Caroline to continue. "I fed on a blood bag in the hospital and a nurse but I compelled her to forget. When I left the hospital I decided I couldn't go home, so I left a note saying" she began to well up at the sheer thought of it.

"It's okay Caroline I read to note. We all did for 6 months we did nothing but look for you" Stefan looked down as he said "then your mom asked us to give up, she said the false leads hurt too much and she had resigned herself to the fact you were gone forever."

"I saw the posters and the news that's why I changed my hair, I should have just come home but at the time I didn't want to" Caroline spoke quietly.

"What happened while you when you left Caroline?" Stefan asked, he didn't want to push her but he could sense she needed to tell somebody.

"I killed somebody" tears poured out of her eyes at this point. Stefan engulfed her in a hug whilst stroking her hair. He knew how hard it was to get over your first kill. "I still see his face Stefan, every time I close my eyes he's there. I didn't mean to but I just couldn't control myself, it's like I wasn't myself I couldn't stop".

"I understand Caroline, how many people have you killed?" Stefan asked he thought it might help her to talk about it and get some re assurance and closure. Her answer shocked him and that didn't happen very often.

"One" she replied. When his face dropped she wondered what was wrong. Had he wanted her to kill more people? "Stefan what's wrong?"

Stefan couldn't speak how did she have so much control when she was all by herself as a new vampire? He was almost envious, then again this was Caroline Forbes one of the nicest, kindest people she had ever met. "Nothing, that's amazing Caroline that you kept so much control and kept your urges at bay. I have never heard of a vampire that …. I'm lost for words." Stefan really was gobsmacked. "Do you have a daylight ring?"

"A what?" Caroline asked dumbfound.

"Can you go out during the day" Stefan smiled slightly.

"Only if I want to end up deep fried" Caroline half joked.

"Okay we can sort that out for you. How did you survive?" Stefan asked. "If I am asking too much feel free to tell me to mind my own" Stefan thought he better add he didn't want to seem pushy or worse nosey.

"No its fine Stefan, it's nice to talk, I have only ever spoke to animals, mainly goldfish about supernatural stuff before. Well I did compel a girl from work to listen to me, tell me everything was okay and then forget exactly what I had said. It doesn't really make you feel better for too long. She was a nice girl…" she stopped as she realised this was not information Stefan wanted to know. He was trying to look interested but that was typical Stefan, anything to avoid coming across as rude.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because you are too polite to tell me I am rambling! I fed on blood bags that I stole from the hospital, I felt really bad taking them but it was that or people so I figured it would be okay. I got a job working the late shift in a gas station" Stefan began to look really confused. "What's wrong? Are vampires not supposed to have jobs? Compulsion feels slightly like stealing so I just wanted to pay my way…."

"It's not that Caroline, I think it very noble you had a job and wanted to pay your way, it's just Damon said a couple of years ago that he had found you and that you were doing okay. No one believed him of course he's Damon."

"Then why are you mentioning it?" Caroline asked to be honest she was slightly annoyed that if Damon had found her he hadn't even made an effort to speak to her.

"He said you worked in a gas station"

"Oh, did he say where?"

"Yeah, Caroline if I tell you and you were there then I am so sorry that none of us came to you"

"Just tell me Stefan" she was getting frustrated now.

"Boise, Idaho!" Stefan could tell by her face she was there. "I'm so sorry Caroline, I wanted to believe him but no one else did and I didn't want to upset your mom".

"It's okay Stefan I understand, I really do, I am a little upset that Damon didn't approach me because I wasn't okay. I wanted help, I needed help and Damon could have been there for me. How did he find me?"

"He never stopped looking"

This shocked Caroline, why would Damon be bothered about her? She suddenly felt different it was the first time in years she had really used her emotions tonight and it was getting to her. She decided she didn't want to think about it anymore and that a change of subject was necessary. "So how is everybody?"

Stefan noticed what she was trying to do so decided to go with it "want to go to the grill and find out?" Caroline looked hesitant "It's okay if you're not ready, there's no rush".

Caroline thought about it, she was going to have to face everybody eventually. "The more I put it off the harder it will be, let's just get it over with." She heard footsteps approaching "who's that?"

"Damon" Stefan said quietly.

Damon entered the house he had sensed Caroline 10 minutes ago, "hey vampire Barbie, finally came back?"

Caroline walked over to Damon and slapped him hard across the face "that's for leaving me!" then she hugged him tighter than anyone had ever hugged Damon before "and that's for even caring enough to look for me".

"Ouch! And you're welcome"

"Wait you knew I was a vampire? Yet you still left me?" Caroline asked quizzically.

"You had fantastic control for such a young vampire and I didn't want to interfere."

"And why didn't you tell me she was a vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Because, she had fantastic control for such a young vampire and I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from interfering."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked slightly offended.

"She would have been eating bunnies within a week Stef!"

Stefan knew he was right. Caroline was slightly confused, she was assuming Damon was a vampire too. What was everyone else doing? Stefan had asked if she wanted to find out she decided to ask. "You said I could see everybody Stefan?"

"I did but only if you are sure you're ready. I don't want to push you Caroline, there really is no rush."

"It's now or never" she said truthfully. "You two will come with me right?"

"Of course" Stefan promised. "Anything you need Caroline, I am here for you."

"Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do" she wasn't sure whether Damon was being sarcastic. She didn't care, she felt like she fit in with Stefan and Damon. If she had to spend the rest of eternity with the two of them life wasn't so bad.

Stefan sent a text to everyone still in Mystic Falls; Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler and Caroline's mom Sheriff Forbes.

_*emergency meeting at the grill in half an hour don't be late!*_

He got a few questioning replies but he gave nothing away; they were all going to be there.

Stefan's text recipients were all sitting around a table at the grill awaiting Stefan's arrival. No one spoke other than general small talk. They ordered some drinks. Stefan had been determined that no one was to be late yet he himself was at least 10 minutes late.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Sheriff Forbes asked. No one had any clue.

"Wait here he comes, who's the red head?" Alaric asked.

"Probably my replacement" Elena replied sadly. She and Stefan had split up a few months before realising their relationship couldn't go anywhere as Elena wanted a human life and Stefan couldn't offer her that. They had decided to remain friends.

"I'm sure it's just Damon's latest squeeze" Bonnie soothed. "Stefan isn't the type to flaunt a new woman in your face."

As they entered the grill Caroline suddenly felt a pang of nerves. She hid behind Stefan and Damon she was about to super speed it out of there when she heard her mother's voice. "Caroline?"

"Hi mom" Caroline said as she stepped forward.

**So I know I said Wednesday but I just couldn't wait. Maybe we will have chapter 2 on Wednesday?**

**Hope you like.**

**Reviews always welcome good or bad!**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Variations **

**Chapter 2**

**Still loving this story, I have a really good idea for a new one but going to finish variations and adaption. I am really enjoying writing stories and hope they are okay.**

Sheriff Forbes was rooted the spot, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her daughter was standing in front of her and she couldn't believe her eyes. Caroline was dead, she had grieved for her, held her a memorial service even had a stone erected in the cemetery so she would never be forgotten.

"Mom please say something, any of you?" Caroline pleaded.

"You, you died" was all Liz could manage, she knew it sounded stupid but she still couldn't believe her eyes.

Caroline began to cry, she knew that her disappearance would cause pain to her family and friends but she couldn't imagine it would be this bad. "I'm sorry, I couldn't live here after what happened" Damon shot her a look that said say no more. "I was in a really bad place and I had to get away, the longer I was away the harder it was to come back".

It was Elena that finally broke the silence, "it's really good to see you Caroline" as she stood to give the blond a hug Caroline noticed Elena had a serious baby belly going on.

"Oh wow, someone's been busy", Caroline joked patting Elena's bump for effect. She also felt a slight pang of jealousy knowing she would never be in that position herself.

"This is number 2; I have a daughter named Caroline."

Caroline felt herself welling up again, "I have missed you so much; I can't wait to meet your daughter."

"Our daughter" a male voice added, "it's good to see you Caroline" he hugged her, "loving the hair, red is defiantly your colour".

"Thank you Tyler, I hope your taking good care of Elena", next was Alaric, "hey, you look as handsome as ever" she teased.

"Good to see you Caroline" he grinned.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked tentatively. Bonnie wasn't sure how to react, she had been Caroline's number one grave visitor and now there she was standing in front of her. She made her way over to Caroline and slapped her as hard as she could across the face. "What the hell Bonnie?" Caroline was about to continue when bonnie pulled her into an air tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that again!" bonnie stated. "Now I have got that out of my system, how would you feel about being a bridesmaid?"

"Oh my god, Jeremy you are so lucky, I would love to" Caroline gushed.

"Erm she's not marrying me Caroline!" Jeremy said, Caroline's face changed instantly.

"Oh, I, erm"

"Caroline, I'm just playing with you, of course she is marrying me" Jeremy confirmed.

"Mom, you still haven't said anything" Caroline probed.

"I don't know what to say Caroline, I'm so glad your okay, but you are going to have to give me some time to get my head round this" Liz said. "How about you come see me in a few days and we can talk?"

"Okay" Caroline said deflated.

"I'm going to go home, i will speak to you soon Caroline"

"Bye mom", Caroline had to admit she selfishly felt a little saddened unsure what she had expected from her mother but it wasn't what she got.

The friends decided to sit down and get some food, since they were all pretty hungry and defiantly needed a drink after the shock they had all encountered.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" bonnie asked as if it was normal.

Caroline spat her drink at a very unfortunate Alaric who was sitting across from her. "What?" she managed.

"A vampire, I sensed it when I touched you"

"Why are you not freaked out?" Caroline asked.

"Well Stefan and Damon are vampires so I'm kind of used to them. Plus I'm a witch so I can't really judge." Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, you're not that bad", Caroline said.

"I'm a witch as in the magical type, but thanks Caroline!" Bonnie laughed.

"You all knew about vampires?" they nodded. "So I really did leave for nothing?"

"You left because you were a vampire?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded this time. "You should have just told us, we could have helped you."

"How many people have you killed?" bonnie asked.

"We probably shouldn't talk about that?" Stefan butted in.

"Its okay Stefan, I don't like talking about it because it plays on my mind a lot. I killed a man when I first turned" Caroline waited for the backlash.

"One? Even I have killed one person" Tyler said. Caroline gave him a what the hell look. "Werewolf" he said.

"Do you have a ring Caroline?" bonnie asked, Caroline shook her head. "I will make you one, it won't be ready for a couple of days though because I want it to be special, do you have anywhere to stay?" bonnie asked, when Caroline didn't respond she continued "you could stay with us?"

"She is staying with us!" Damon added.

They stayed at the grill for a few hours, turned out Alaric owned it now so there was no rush to leave. Once the vampires returned to the boarding house Stefan showed her to her room and told her to get some sleep. She decided to shower first she had been travelling a lot the past couple of days and could seriously smell herself.

Once she got in the shower and felt the water on her body she felt amazing. She washed her hair and just enjoyed the feel of the water on her skin. She got out of the shower and changed into her pyjamas before returning to her room. She could smell and hear Damon long before she saw him; he was sitting on her bed with two large glasses of blood. "What do you want Damon?"

"Thought you might be thirsty"

"Thank you" she said taking it from him.

He got up to leave, "it's really nice to have you back Blondie!" Caroline motioned to her hair "okay Barbie" Caroline had to laugh. He was almost out of the room when she spoke up.

"Damon, please don't leave me." She asked unsure of his reaction.

He walked over to her bed and motioned for her to get in before sliding in beside her. She laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

"Night Damon" Caroline said.

"Goodnight and Caroline about how you handled yourself whilst you where away"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you"

**I can't help making Damon a bit of a sap. I swear in my next story he will have to be very caveman to make up for it.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are always welcome, good or bad.**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	4. Authors note please help

Authors note.

Okay so I didn't even know it really existed but I have got serious writers block!

I can't make the words make sense, I know what I want to say but I can't say it, the words just won't go together!

I am requesting help, where people want the story to go etc. I am hoping that the words will start flowing again soon!

Arrggghhh!

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my stories, it really is appreciated.

Please help? xxxx


End file.
